


Thursday

by mcdn11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula is not bad, Based on a song, Characters die, F/M, Not Gonna Say Who, POV Azula (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokkla Saturday, but still the same universe, modern-day setting, please don’t get offended, which is based on real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdn11/pseuds/mcdn11
Summary: Every day Azula gets on the train. Every day Sokka gets on the train. From Monday to Friday, they ride the train.Based on the song “Jueves” from La Oreja de Van Gogh.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Aang, Toph/Satoru (mentioned)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Jueves” by La Oreja de Van Gogh. That song is based on true events, so I don’t know if I’m being insensitive by doing this fic, but I just truly love the song and this idea has been on my mind for a while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

_(Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista)_

Every morning was the same. She would wake up at 6:47am, greet Ty Lee’s newest conquest, eat her breakfast, and head out to the subway to go to her job. It was a very boring life, but Azula didn’t mind. She much preferred this boring life than being back home with her family. At least in Republic City she could make a name for herself without her family’s actions being brought up. Azula Agni, the marketer. If someone wanted to make an ad for their product, they would contact her (if they could afford it) and their product would sell almost instantly. But no matter her reputation, people would not contact Azula Sozin, the daughter of the longest reign of dictators in the Fire Nation.

Her father had praised her when she was little. He had told her that she would inherit the throne; that she was the most perfect girl in the world. And she had believed him up until his death by her own brothers hand. Her life went crumbling down in that moment. Her insecurities rose up to her consciousness, and she failed to manage to make any interpersonal relationships. The only person who had truly stayed by her side had been Ty Lee, her best friend. As much as Ty Lee tried to bring the confident Azula back, she just wasn’t able to. Azula was unable to maintain a single relationship.

“Good Morning Azula!” Ty Lee greeted her as she came out of her room, a dark skinned man trailing behind her.

“Morning. And who’s this?”

“This is…Haru?” Ty Lee looked up to have confirmation. The man nodded his head. “Yeah, Haru! We met last night at the bar.”

“That’s cool.” Azula said dismissively

Her roommate frowned. “You should come with me next time. We never hang out, plus maybe you’ll meet someone!”

“No thank you. Sitting besides you while a flock of boys surround you doesn’t sound like my ideal night.”

“Aw come on Azula, you’re pretty! I’ll bet lots of boys will hit on you too.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Anyways, what are you doing today?”

“Let’s see, today is Tuesday…I have to train the girls at 4, but aside that, nothing else.”

Haru, who had been hearing the conversation from the side, perked up at this. He wrapped his arms around Ty Lee and pressed her against his body.

“That leaves us a lot of time to continue what we were doing last night.” He said in a husky voice, making Ty Lee squeal.

“Ooh, you’re a bad boy aren’t you?” Ty Lee whispered, pressing herself even further to Haru.’

Azula grimaced, “Ugh, I’m going to head to work. Goodbye”

Her words fell on me deaf ears, as Ty Lee had already begun to engage in a tongue-battle with her current boy toy. Azula took her work bag, grabbed her keys, and left the apartment as fast as she could. It was always the same thing with different men, but it didn’t make it any less gross for Azula. It was one thing knowing what her best friend was up to at nights, but it was a completely different thing to actually witness her during her pre-game.

She lived in the Northeast region of Republic City and her office was located at the South. It was not the ideal situation Azula knew, but her apartment was a good size and she did not want to change her life so much. She was content with her simple life, taking the metro from Dao Station to Unulikk Station every day, buying groceries at the same place, and living not knowing where the rest of her family was.

When she had first moved to Republic City, Azula sought a new life free of her Fire Nation past. She loved her nation and was very proud of it, but her family had been a dark enigma in the most powerful place on Earth. Her name was enough for people to cower in fear or hate her without even knowing her past. Azula had moved to Republic City at 15 years old, an enemy of her brother and thus enemy of the state. For ten years Azula studied and made a name for herself without any family member to help her. There were rumors running around that Zuko had forgiven her for her crimes and was looking for her to bring her back home. She wouldn’t believe that; she knew Zuko hated her and there was no way he could’ve ever forgiven her.

Azula sat on her usual seat on the train. The sixth wagon, row from the left, and third seat after the second door. It was always unoccupied when she got on the bus, so it was like it had been reserved for her every day. The golden-eyed woman took out a couple of papers of her meeting today and began to revise them. She couldn’t understand her client. His business was solely based on cabbages, his merchandise got destroyed with much frequency, and he still carried on. It just didn’t make sense to make a business based on cabbages, _cabbages_ of all vegetables. But it was her job and by Agni was she going to help this mans business prosper.

Usually, the seat in front of her remained empty for all the train ride. However, when Yeolin Station arrived, a handsome man walked in and sat there. He had brown hair, very intense blue eyes and high cheeks. Water Tribe features, it was evident, and although Azula was not a woman to look at men outside her ethnicity, she had to admit this man was extremely good looking.

He wore traditional yet formal Water tribe attire with brown boots. His head was mostly shaved but had a ponytail on top, which might’ve been seen as weird, yet he was able to actually pull it off.

“Tell Hahn to not get in our business, they may have a prettier city but we have much more natural resources. If he so much breathes on our neck about this project, you can tell him that all of their factories will be banned from our shores and an embargo will be put on them.” The man calmly told whoever he was talking on the phone with.

Azula was amazed by this man. He seemed to be doing business with another nation, by the name of the other man probably the other Water Tribe, and was by all means doing exactly what he would’ve done. Maybe a threat was not what everyone would consider good business, but Azula believed that if someone is screwing you up then you have the right to retaliate however you see fit.

The train ride passed much more quickly than other times. Soon enough, Azula was on Unulikk station and had to exit the train, but not before taking a final glance at the subway stranger. As the train left, Azula pondered if she should’ve tried to talk to him, get his number at least. But why should she bother. It’s not like he would ever glance at her, at least not now where she didn’t have a status to back her up.

_(Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres)_

Sokka sat on another endless and boring meeting at the Council of Republic City. He liked being the Representative of the Southern Water Tribe at Republic City, but the meetings usually were very long and useless. Especially when the Earth Kingdom representative and the Fire Nation representative began to talk about who deserved more rights to the market only due to the history of colonization they had. It was horrible.

The only thing that made Sokka’s mind wander off the meeting was the woman of the subway.He saw her for the first time five days ago when he mistakenly took the longer route, and since then he opted to use that route only to see her. She had raven-black hair, porcelain white skin, and golden-eyes. She was the Fire Nation beauty standard, and even though he wasn’t from the Fire Nation, he had to admit that she was very good-looking. For some reason he never managed to summon up the courage to cross the wagon and ask her name.

Ever since his long-time girlfriend Suki left him for his best friend Zuko, Sokka had been unable to get back on the dating scene. Perhaps it was the constant reminder that he wasn’t good enough for a woman, or maybe it was the fact that he could not trust anyone that wasn’t his family, but for whatever reasons, Sokka could not talk to women the way he did before.

After what seemed to be around ten hours, the meeting finally finished for the day. Sokka was the first to leave the building, wanting to get as far as possible from the dull councilmen. As soon as he stepped foot outside the building, Sokka brought out his phone and called his brother-in-law, Aang. It just a couple of rings for the Air Nomad to pick up the phone.

“Hey Sokka, what’s up?” Aang asked

“Can I come over today? I need to be around likeable people.” Sokka asked his friend with a pleading tone.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the call. “Sorry buddy, but I had promised Katara to take her out tonight. She has been nagging me about not spending time with her and whatnot, so I really have to deliver today. Again, sorry. Why don’t you ask Toph?”

“I would much rather not witness the disgusting amount of PDA she displays with Satoru.”

“Yeah, that’s gross.” The Air Nomad chuckled. “I don’t know anyone else you could hang out today, but Zuko is coming here in three months. Maybe you could hang out with him then.”

Sokka grimaced. “Yeah, that’s an idea…is Suki coming too?”

“Not as far as I know. I heard that Zuko is coming here on Fire Nation business, which you will probably hear more about in your job. But I also heard a rumor that he’s looking for somebody, a girl actually.” Aang whispered

“A girl?” Sokka raised his eyebrow. “Why? Who is she?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s an ex, or maybe it’s a war criminal. Those are just rumors though, so don’t let them get to your head.”

“I just hope he doesn’t cheat on Suki.”

“I’m sure he won’t Sokka. Anyways, I have to go now, Katara is at the door. Talk to you later!” Aang hung up the call, leaving Sokka again alone in the middle of Republic City.

With a sigh, the water-tribesman walked to the metro station, where he would take a train back home. Even though he was surrounded by people, Sokka felt alone. He sat down on a seat, with people all around him. The common crazy hobo saying crazy stuff, the performers on the poles, and even the low-budget prostitutes heading to their respective street corners, all these people were surrounding Sokka. Yet he felt like he was alone, only looking at the empty seat right in front of him. The seat that reminded him of the girl of the morning train. That beautiful girl, with the most extraordinary clothes and radiant eyes. He wished he could go up and talk to her next morning. But alas, he was just too much of a coward to do it.

_(Te sientas en frente, y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita)_

“How does this look?”Azula asked her roommate, who, for the first time in a long time, was not waking up with a man by her side.

Ty Lee watched Azula’s body. The woman was wearing a fitted black above-knee-length skirt, with a maroon long sleeved shirt. She had a more fashionable bag by her side, and she wore high heels. Her hair was now in a half-tail, with her signature bangs still on her face. All in all, Azula looked amazing.

“It looks really cute on you! Why are you suddenly wearing prettier clothes? Not that you weren’t wearing pretty clothes before, but you never asked for my opinion.”

“No reason Ty Lee, I just wanted to look better.”

Ty Lee grinned. “Uh huh, and I’m sure there is not a man who would be looking at this new you right?”

Azula, against her wishes, blushed heavily. “Of course not! Who do you take me for?”

“Whatever you say Zula.” Ty Lee rolled her eyes

“I have to go now. Have a good day Ty Lee” Azula said, heading out the door quickly.

Ty Lee sat in the kitchen counter with a smile on her face, looking at the direction her friend had just left. She had been worried that Azula paid too much attention to her work and not enough on her life, but it seemed that life had a way of fixing things. She just hoped the guy Azula liked was a good one. One who would bring the best out of her.

Just as every day, Azula sat down on the same seat as the day before, silently awaiting the stranger who always sat in front of her. And just like the day before, on Yeolin Station, the handsome man entered and sat in his seat.

Trying to get him to notice her, Azula crossed her legs, making it rise a little bit, but not a lot due to the business look of the outfit.

‘ _If only you knew that I’m wearing my prettiest skirt for you’_ Azula thought to herself

She saw him looking at her direction, but before he could fully see her figure, his phone rang.

“Sokka Imiq speaking,” the handsome and picked up his phone.

‘ _So that’s his name. Good to know’_ Azula smiled to herself, having finally getting to know his name after almost a month of seeing each other every day on the train.

“No, I told them that everyone should pay Social Security even if they come from a colonized group. We cannot go forward in the future if we keep blaming each other and if we keep with the victim complex. So no special treatment. We’ll talk about this in the office.” The man hung up

Azula liked how this man thought. Being from the Fire Nation herself, she didn’t think it would be fair for her people, some who had not lived prosperous lives, to pay for others just because of their nationality. Yes, the colonized groups did have it hard, and Azula was to acknowledge that, but that didn’t mean they should get special treatment.

“Tui and La they’re exhausting.” He sighed, yawning at the same time.

Azula saw how even in his tired moments, Sokka Imiq still maintained his handsomeness. It was almost impossible to ignore it. Her pupils dilated at the sight, her gaze fixed on the Water Tribesman, unable to focus on anything else. 

_(Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas)_

Sokka followed the beautiful woman with his gaze, appreciating the short moments they shared together in their day. He turned his sight towards the seat she had been previously occupying, where he saw a small binder. The councilman stood up from his seat and grabbed the binder.

Without thinking twice about it, Sokka left the train in the station and ran out trying to find the woman of the train. He looked around everywhere but it was as if she had disappeared.

The blue-eyed man opened the binder, where he found a name and an address.

“Azula Agni, 258 Kuruk Towers, Nara Street, Republic City” Sokka read. He knew where that was. It was close to where Katara used to study, right near the Children’s Hospital.

With fierce determination and no cares about his punctuality at his job, Sokka walked in the direction of Nara street.

It didn’t take long for Sokka to find the tower. After all, it was one of the tallest ones in the district. He went inside and made his way to the front-desk lady.

“Hi, good morning Joo Dee.” Sokka said, looking at the identity plaque the woman wore. “Do you know where I can find Azula Agni?”

The woman looked up with a smile and replied, “Of course. She’s in the 21st floor, office 2101.”

“Awesome. Thank you so much.” Sokka thanked the woman.

He made his way to the elevators, where he found only a couple of people. In just a couple of seconds, the elevator lifted him to the 21st floor. The office 2101 was located on the end of the corridor.

Sokka felt his heart beat at tremendous speed and strength. As he approached the door, he felt his breath begin to dissipate, making him feel a little lightheaded. Mustering his newfound courage, Sokka opened the door to the office, where he found yet another receptionist.

“Do you have an appointment?” The woman said lazily. She sat reading a knife magazine, her legs on the chair and chewing bubblegum.

Sokka approached the desk, “Um no. I came to give Azula Agni something.”

“Just leave it here and I’ll make sure she gets it.”

“Could I maybe, you know, give it to her in person?” Sokka asked

The woman sat up and closed her magazine. “Azula is in a meeting with a very important client. Whatever you need to give her, I can give to her myself. If you want, I could tell her your name as I give it to her, but not more. I may work for her, but I am not her mailman.”

“Could you be, by any chance, her mailwoman?” Sokka asked trying to make a joke, but the woman did not laugh. In fact, her face remained the same boringly neutral expression she had worn during their whole exchange. “I’ll just leave it here.”

Sokka handed the binder to the woman, who took it with much force.

“Do you want me to tell her your name?” The woman asked with a sigh

“Could you tell her that it was just a man from the train?”

“Creepy, but ok. Now get lost.” The woman said with yet another sigh.

_‘How can a human sigh so much? How is it even physically possible?!’_ Sokka thought as he turned around.

A couple of hours later, Azula came running to the front desk.

“Mai, make sure everything works fine in my absence.” She ordered

“Where are you going?”

“I left the Rin Project binder on the train.”

Mai sighed. “You don’t have to go. I have it right here.”

Azula looked at her friend with wide eyes. “How do you have it?!”

“A man came in to give it to you. He said he was a man from the train.”

Azula’s ears perked up at that. “What did he look like?”

Mai sighed. “Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, blue clothes, looks like an idiot.”

Azula smiled at the description. It seemed that Sokka had brought her the binder himself, which meant he now knew her name at least.

“Is he the guy you like?” Mai asked

Azula scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous Mai. And get back to work. I’m not paying you to sit on your ass all day.”

Mai rolled her eyes and muttered. “You really are though.”

_(De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago_ _pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becquer_

_De estación a estación, de frente tu y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro, me hago_ _pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar)_

For the next two weeks, Azula and Sokka exchanged looks in the train, but both were too timid to talk to each other. When their eyes met, they acted like middle school children and looked away blushing. From Monday to Friday it was the same routine. Get on the train, meet each other at Yeolin station, act like little kids with crushes, and then part ways.

_(Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Seguro que piensas, que chica mas tonta_

_Y me quiero morir)_

“S-Sokka?” Azula asked the Thursday of one week. She had finally mustered up the courage to talk to him…and regretted it immediately. He looked up and met her eyes.

She could’ve said his name with authority, or with some kind of dignity. But no, she _stuttered_ , she stuttered with the name of the man she most wanted in her life. For almost three months already had they seen each other every day. Well, almost every day, as there were two days where she had fallen sick with the flu and opted to work from her home.

Still, she had said his name in the dumbest way possible.

_‘He must think I‘m a dumb bimbo now. Ugh, I want to die’_ Azula grimaced

_(Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana, rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren)_

Sokka stood up from his seat and sat on the empty seat next to her. He looked at his hands, which were fidgeting with anxiousness.

“I know I don’t really know you, but I missed you those two days you weren’t on the train.” He finally said

“Y-you did?” Azula asked

Sokka chuckled. “Sure did. You’re the reason I take this train every day. There’s another one which takes a much more direct route to the center of the city, but I liked looking at you.”

Azula raised her eyebrows. “You liked looking at me?”

“Oh gosh, that sounded very wrong.” Sokka blushed. “I just, I didn’t want to part ways forever. I wanted to talk to you before today, but I just never found the courage. I’m really thankful you did”

“Yeah. I never got to thank you for bringing me the binder to my office.” Azula said in a small voice

“Oh that. I wanted to give it to you personally, but your receptionist didn’t let me pass through. I have to say, I have no idea how she can sigh so much.”

Azula laughed. “That’s Mai for you. She used to be more lively when she was with my brother, but ever since they broke up a couple of years ago, she became even more gloomy than she was before.”

“So your brother, does he live here?”

“No, I’m alone here in Republic City.” Azula replied. “Well, I have my roommate, but no family whatsoever.”

“Do you miss them?” Sokka asked

Azula sighed. She didn’t want to be over sharing information with a stranger, but she felt safe with Sokka. Even if this was their first real conversation, she felt like she had known him for an eternity already.

“A little, but not really. My family was never really loving, so being alone kind of made me who I am today.”

“Then you won’t mind me saying this: Glad you’re alone here because I really hate the meeting the parents stage.” Sokka joked and Azula laughed.

“What about you? Have any family nearby?” Azula asked the blue-eyed man

“My sister lives with her husband in the city, but I don’t hang out with them too often. They’re very busy people. My dad is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Azul’s eyes widened. Of course he was the son of the Chief. Even when she wanted to get as far away from politics, her life just didn’t want to let her go in another completely different direction.

“The Chief?”

“Yeah, it’s not so cool though. People mostly think I got my position because of my dad so they don’t give me credit for my achievements.” Sokka shrugged

“And your position is…”

“Oh, I’m the Representative of the Southern Water Tribe at the Council of Republic City. It sounds cooler than what it really is. It’s mostly boring meetings with even more boring people.”

Azula nodded. “It sounds boring honestly. But think about the power you hold. Better you than people without common sense. I mean, I heard about the things you discussed while talking on the phone, and let me tell you that whoever doesn’t agree with you is an idiot.”

“Right? Thank you, finally someone who agrees with me.” Sokka smiled. “What do you do?”

“I’m in advertising. Companies come to me when their own department sucks and I help them raise stocks and make people buy their products.”

“That’s cool. Any ads I’ve seen?”

Azula thought for a while. “Do you know the add with the cabbage man yelling ‘ _My Cabagges!’_ every time they get destroyed?”

“You did that?! I love that ad!! Even I, a strict carnivore, bought those cabagges.”

“Then missioned accomplished.” Azula laughed.

“Do you mind if we could hang out tonight?” Sokka suddenly asked

“Like a date?”

The water tribesman blushed. “Yeah, like a date. We could maybe do an activity together.”

Azula smiled. “I’d like that.”

_(Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz)_

As they approached a tunnel, Sokka grabbed Azula’s hand. The raven-haired woman did not yank away her hand, she felt happy with the physical contact she had with Sokka. Their first date might’ve not yet happened, but she still felt like they had dated long before. All those days in the train, the awkward glances they threw at each other, they all amounted to some kind of intimacy that was difficult to explain.

_(Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios)_

With newfound determination, Azula brought a hand up to Sokka’s face. They was nothing they could see, as the tunnel made everything black. Slowly, Azula brought her face closer to Sokka’s, until they were only millimeters separating their lips. After a second, Azula closed the distance and gave Sokka a chaste kiss. It was simple, quick, yet filled with many emotions.

“I want you, and I really like you. I hope that someday I can love you Azula.” Sokka smiled

Azula interlocked her fingers with Sokka’s. “I hope to love you too someday Sokka.”

_(Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El ultimo soplo de mi corazón)_

* * *

Ty Lee sat eating breakfast and watching The Good Place alone in her apartment when suddenly her phone rang. It was weird that someone called her so early in the morning, and even weirder when she saw that it was Mai.

“Hi Mai,”

“Is Azula with you?!” Mai asked frantically, not even greeting her friend.

“No, she’s supposed to be on her way to work.” Ty Lee replied cautiously, unnerved by the emotions her usually stotic friend expressed.

“Oh Agni. Ty Lee turn the news on right now.”

“Why?”

“JUST DO IT TY LEE FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI!” Mai yelled at her phone

“Mai, you’re scaring me.” Ty Lee said, turning on the news and watching the disaster that they were reporting. “W-wh-what’s t-this?”

“Ty Lee, do you know which train Azula takes?”

Ty Lee had tears in her eyes and struggled to reply to the question. “She takes the red lane, from Dao Station to Unilikk Station. She usually arrives at Unilikk station at 8:15, and she gets on the train at 7:25.”

Mai didn’t reply. Ty Lee’s heart rate began to pick up. “Mai. Mai please tell me that Azula is there with and that this is just a big prank.”

But the sobs from the other line told Ty lee the truth. There were no need for words.

* * *

“Good morning Katara. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Zuko greeted his friend.

“It’s no problem Zuko, you’re always welcome at our home.” Katara smiled at her guest.

“Good morning Zuko! Good morning Sweetie.” Aang came into the kitchen and greeted his friend with a pat on his back, and his wife with a kiss. “How’d you sleep Zuko?”

“Great, Aang. The bed was very comfortable.”

“I’m glad. Katara and I were worried that our bed was not up to your standar-” As Aang was about to finish the sentence, a very big explosion sound was heard.

“What was that?” Katara asked

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was good. Can we turn on the news?” Zuko said

Aang picked up the control and turned on the tv, instantly watching the devastation image. Zuko’s eyes widened, Katara brought her hand to her mouth, and Aang just stood paralyzed.

“Where’s Sokka?” Zuko asked

“He should be on his way to work. He takes the blue lane, which takes him directly to the center of the city. The train that got hit goes mainly towards the industrial and banking district. You know, the one with the tallest buildings. Sokka almost never goes there. He should be fine.” Katara replied with a rush.

“I’m going to call him just in case.” Zuko said, taking out his phone. The phone rang around eight times until the voicemail message appear. “Shit.”

“What? What happened?” Katara asked

“He didn’t pick up.”

“Aang. Aang, I know this is bad, but please try to contact Sokka in some sort of way.” Katara told her husband, who stood still in front of the TV. He mad no motion of having heard his wife.

“Aang, buddy, _hotman,_ please talk to us.” Zuko put a hand on Aang’s shoulder

Tears fell down Aang’s eyes. “Sokka had been taking the red lane for three months now.”

Katara’s eyes widened and tears began to form. “W-what? Why?!”

“He said he liked a girl from the train. He always took the red lane even if it was a longer route, just to see her.” Aang began to cry

“No, you must be mistaken. Sokka isn’t dead. He’s alive! He’s my big brother, he can’t be dead.” Katara began to sob hard. She hadn’t felt such sorrow since the day her mother had parted, and even then it couldn’t compare to this. She felt like she had abandoned Sokka, like she wouldn’t have died if she had been there for him. Their snowball fights came to her mind, how he would protect her from boys from and out the village, how he got beaten up by Suki, how proud their dad had been when he got appointed as representative, every little moment of his life came running to her mind. “He can’t be dead. He can’t be.”

Aang hugged his wife and cried with her. His best friend was now gone from this world.

Zuko stood still. He was extremely sad about Sokka, but there was something else too. There was a feeling deep inside of him that told him that someone else had left this world.

* * *

_“A terrorist attack has just occurred here in Republic City. This Thursday, 11 of March, at 7:37, 4 bombs went off at the red lane of the City’s Metro System. Hundreds of people are dead and thousands are injured. This has been, without a doubt, the bloodiest attack on Republic City’s history.”_

_The image of two arms linked together by the hands appeared on the TV._

_“Police has been able to identify two of the deceased passengers of this attack using their fingerprints. Sokka Imiq, Southern Water Tribe Representative, and Azula Agni, previously known as Azula Sozin, daughter of the dictator Ozai Sozin and sister of current Fire Lord, Zuko Sozin. The investigators were able to collect their fingerprints due to their arms being found together under ruble. The young couple last stand, was in this red lane train, with their hands linked together.”_


End file.
